Yorshka's saviour
by Vallyen
Summary: A short story about Yorshka's rescue from the tower, which turns steamy quite fast. This should not be taken seriously, as it is something I've thrown together for fun in about an hour on a summer night when I've stayed up until 6 am to watch a live stream, and is the only fanfic I've ever written.


It was a cold night out. Yorshka was sitting in the tower, her eternal prison, shivering from the cold winds, her mind filled with thoughts of loneliness. She didn't even remember the last time she felt the warmth of someone pressing against her body. She felt quite depressed, ever since she was locked in that damned tower. „If only a knight in shining armor would come to my rescue" she thought. Suddenly, she felt some kind of rumbling. She started hearing noises from inside the tower, growing louder and louder each second. Curious, she approached the chasm, and saw something coming upwards from inside. At first she couldn't tell, but as it came closer, she finally realized: it was a huge sandworm! She was frightened, shocked even, „how could a creature like that get all the way here?!" she thought. She tried to hide behind the pillars on top, but the sandworm already noticed her. As she heard it getting closer, she started hearing a faint voice in her head, as if someone was whispering to her. „Don't be afraid", the voice said, „I'm not here to hurt you". „Ever since I heard about a fair maiden being stranded in this tower, I felt it was my duty to come and rescue her", the voice echoed in her head. „Who are you?" Yorshka asked, visibly confused. „Who do you think I am?" answered the voice, as the sandworm slithered in front of her. „But, how, I thought sandworms weren't intelligent, and you can even use telepathy?" „There is much your kind doesn't know about mine, and we like to keep it that way." „How did you learn about me?" Yorshka asked. „Let's just say a friend told me. I have been looking for someone like you for quite some time, I have to admit. You see, I have been alone in the depths of the Smoldering Lake for far too long, and I have been longing for company." „So you really have come to rescue me?" continued Yorshka. „I have indeed. Now hold onto me, and let's go somewhere more comfortable." „Of course!" answered Yorshka, holding tight onto the sandworm's side. As they descended the tower, and left Irithyll, Yorhska felt the warmth of the sandworm's body as she was clutching it. It felt quite nice, and the vibrating movement of the worm started to awaken some other feelings inside of her. She felt like her body was getting hotter, and she started feeling slightly dizzy. She thought it must be because of the sudden drop in elevation, so she paid no mind to it for now. The sandworm finally stopped in a warm, dry cave, somewhere far away from the tower. „Are you alright, my maiden?" Yorshka heard in her mind. „For the most part, yes, though I have been feeling a little weird while we were travelling." „What do you mean?" the sandworm asked. „Well, my lower half started feeling all tingly, and my head has been getting a little fuzzy. Whenever your body vibrated the sensation increased." she elaborated. „Oh, I think I know what you mean. Here, let me solve your problem." the sandworm said, as a smaller tentacle started slithering towards her. „What are you doing?" Yorshka asked. „I will just ease your mind. Relax, it will be wonderful." Yorshka put all her faith in her newfound rescuer, but still felt slightly uneasy, as the tentacle came closer. It approached her, and went under her skirt. Yorshka gasped at the sudden feeling, as the tentacle slowly entered her lower half. This kind of sensation was new to her, but she didn't dislike it. The feeling started to take over her whole body as the tentacle went ever deeper. While the first tentacle was enlarging, and moving in and out of her sweet spot, another entered her rear, and the stimulation skyrocketed. She felt every inch of her lower body being filled with two soft, but stiff, vibrating tentacles, as they slowly increased the speed of their movement. Juices started flowing out of her, and she felt like she was losing her mind. In the meantime, the sandworm gently coiled up around her, and with the tentacles inside her, she felt like they were fusing together somehow. She moaned at every little movement the tentacles made, and felt that the sandworm was enjoying it just as much. At the height of ecstasy, the sandworm entered its tongue inside her mouth. For an outsider it might have even looked like it was trying to swallow her, but it just increased the pleasure. The movements were faster and more intense than ever, and Yorshka really felt like she was reaching her limit. The feeling of violation was a sort of pleasure she could have never even imagined. When she finally felt like she couldn't take anymore, the tentacles stopped, and shot out a liquid inside her. At the same time, Yorshka gave in to the feeling, and came herself. „Our children are going to be beautiful." whispered the sandworm. Exhausted, Yorshka fell asleep in the sandworm's lap, thinking about how nice it will be to have a loving mate, and children.


End file.
